Of Nostalgia and Windowsills
by merudy
Summary: In which Gray reminisces the memories the rain would show him — and somehow, his thoughts always flew back to Juvia. [Gruvia] [kind of Gray-centric]


**Hi guys! And here I go with the fairy Tail fics again. This is my sixth one-shot in the fandom and I am enjoying it. I typed this in a rush so I apologize for the possible mistakes. English is not my primary language and I still have eight years before I turn eighteen and be a legal adult who's required some awesome fancy language.**

**This was inspired by three things: my love for the rain, my Gruvia faith, and a certain music video (go check my notes below or my profile for the link. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All I own is the idea. :)

* * *

**The rain falls on my windows **  
**And a coldness runs through my soul **  
**And the rain falls, oh the rain falls**  
**I don't want to be alone**

**I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories **  
**Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks**  
**Won't leave me alone**

**—Utada, _Come Back to Me_**

* * *

It was yet one of those cold, rainy days in Magnolia; the tears of the sky dropping down in a quick, melodic motion on the roof, bouncing off the edge and finding their way down the ground, or in some cases the window. Gray watched two little raindrops race downwards, occasionally pausing and then rebounding quicker than before.

He watched as the right raindrop fell on the windowsill half a second before the left. He almost smiled; _when was the last time he had done this?__  
_

He remembered. It was a day almost twelve years ago, when they were seven; Erza had just arrived a few weeks back and he was lazily sulking on the windowsill at the far corner of the second floor. Gray remembered having the deepest of scowls all day — he was in the middle of a threesome match with Natsu and Erza.

It was one of their better fights against her — usually they could not make her do as much as lose a footing, but indeed they had a little success that day. The two boys thought they would be able to beat her that day until that daughter of satan with the sugar-colored hair and big blue eyes came in and pointed her index finger at the redhead, demanding for a two-on-two.

Erza did not complain, but she looked over Mirajane's shoulder and jerked her chin at Natsu and Gray's direction. Mirajane rolled her eyes and muttered something about the boys being an eyesore, and in a flash, Gray and Natsu were sent flying to the balcony.

It was horrible — _how could he manage to slay the monster who killed a village if he can't even lay a finger on a pair of girls?_

The loss weighed twice as heavier that day. He found himself on the windowsill later, skipping lunch time and trying to get over it. Tears burned in his eyes. He struggled to keep them from falling — he had his pride damaged not more than a few hours ago, and he was _not_ losing his dignity. Gray was a man, let Elfman say what he want.

_The rain was his only comfort that day._

19-year-old Gray sighed, smiling slightly at how his days used to go. He groaned as he had somehow lost his shirt again, but miraculously his pants remained intact.

The raven-haired boy jumped off the windowsill and sighed. He crossed the room to go get something from his clothes drawer, but feet betrayed his wish and he ended up sprawled on the couch, the rain forcing him to reminisce yet another memory.

The day of Ur's sacrifice.

He had no window to watched the falling raindrops from; he was in the middle of nowhere, mourning over his fallen teacher. Mourning over his foolishness.

_What had he done?_

He killed her. He gave the woman who gave him the family he lost away to some nosy son of a bitch.

_Why did he even have to go after Deliora anyway? _Why did getting to know magic make him so confident? Too confident?

His vanity took everything he had left from him.

_What have he fucking done?_

Gray remembers that day from a clear, unfaltering memory; his vision was hazy from the rain, snow and tears. The sky was mourning right with him. It rained the tears it shed for him. It reminded him that he was not alone — it was a sad, but beautiful thought.

19-year-old Gray smiled sadly, taking note of how depressed the rain used to make him.

_So what about now?_

He groaned as he left his beautiful, beautiful couch again to _really _come over that wretched drawer of his. He meant to grab a shirt, but somehow, a different kind of clothing article ended up in his hand.

It was a in a beautiful, warm blue tinge that brought him instant comfort the moment his hand made contact. It was something handwoven with the warmest, most loving hands of the person who cared about him the most.

The person who would do everything for him. The person who would do anything for him. For his sake. For everybody's sake. The person who had never been selfish throughout her rough childhood. The person he used to be so ignorant with, the one who felt ashamed whenever it rained. The person who drowned everyone's guilt for hers.

The person who cared — the one who crafted the scarf from her loving thoughts for their 413th day of being friends.

Following his instict, Gray grabbed a dark shirt and threw it on along with a white coat and the scarf. He jumped out of the window in a rush, letting the rain wash everything away.

_Gray was on the guild's rooftop, the rain drenching every layer of his skin. He heard footsteps coming falling into rhythm with the raindrops pitter-pattering on the roof's surface._

_A lone figure emerged from the shadows. It was a girl dressed in a navy blue coat and a fur shawl pinned by a teru teru bozu. Her weird, tightly curled hair was kept by a Russian Cossack hat. But even when the rain was bouncing off her aura, there was a pink, frilly umbrella decked with hearts in her hand._

_Gray found himself drowning from the depth of his enemy's dark eyes._

_He told her that he would never forgive anyone who hurt his friends as the woman approached him. She blushed in reply, leaving him wondering why. She began the battle trying to tell him that she had fallen for him, by stating that she wanted him to be hers — he was confusion slipped through him, letting the enemy cast her Water Lock successfully. The moment he regained composure, he broke free of her spell, shocking her._

_The girl cried because she could not bring herself to fight him. He attacked her, but failed as his ice went through her water body._

_She then began to compromise. If they handed over the Heartfilia girl, she would tell the Master to stop the war once and for all._

_But Gray never heard any of it. He calls lucy as an ally he would do anything, even his life for — and his enemy was suddenly angry. the next thing he knew, he was drowning yet again in her water, but this time, pain was consuming not just his lungs, but also his skin._

_The girl's boiling water reflected her anger. She attacked rapidly, her eyes empty with nothing but seethe— every man was the same. Men were ignorant fucktards who never realize what they can or cannot keep. _

_And Gray never realized her true feelings — the one of jealousy and hate for her love rival, the pain consuming her as yet again, she was rejected by something important._

_It broke her heart and Gray never realized. Not even when he caught her from the hands of death as she fell over the edge and brought her back up to show the beauty of the sun — the one she had never seen before._

_The genuine smile on her face that gave him a whole new light._

Gray found himself smiling in spite of the memory.

The day they met, huh?

He shook his wet tresses as he entered the small, warm shack of Caramades Franks. He ordered two and ran back to the never-ending storm outside.

The smile on his face never faltered.

And when he knocked on the window of a certain room in Fairy Hills, nothing could have made his day better than the quick transition of expressions on her face — a gloomy, depressed one that eventually melted into a genuine smile. The beauty of her shock was nothing compared to the melody that shot him to heaven when she called his name.

"Gray-sama!"

* * *

And somewhere in heaven...

"That's my boy!" Silver cackled. A brown-haired woman giggled by his side, blooming with pride as she watched their son open his heart for one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, that took some of the weight in my heart! Hahaha! ** AND NOW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT IT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC NOT UNDER THE HUMOR GENRE WOW :O****

**This fic is inspired by a YouTube video by **dillfire**. The title is **[Fairy Tail AMV] Juvia Loxar &amp; Gray Fullbuster: "Come Back To Me".** Here's the url:** youtube*com*/watch*?v=xh7YIT0MLEc **PLEASE REMOVE THE ASTERISKS. Just the asterisks. But for better measure, i will be sticking up the link in my profile.**

* * *

**P.S. IF IT'S OKAY PLEASE PRAY FOR THE PHILIPPINES :( WE WEREN'T HIT AS BAD AS THE SUPER TYPHOON LAST YEAR BUT YOUR PRAYERS WILL BE OF GREAT HELP. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Review or Favorite? :)

Signing off,

Crimson Flares


End file.
